


The Beast in Me

by TheRebelDread



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Claiming, High Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelDread/pseuds/TheRebelDread
Summary: Before the Loyalists, before Corvo Attano, Teague Martin made a different offer.
(Written for the Month of the Void 2016 - Week 4: The Outsider)
  "There are few brave enough to laugh in the Outsider's face. But Teague Martin is one."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of Johnny Cash.

The cigarette case was gold, etched with elegant, leafy designs surrounding the Overseer's initials. Gold like those hideous masks they hid behind, stretched into a permanent grimace that sucked the soul from each man who wore it.

"Care for a smoke?"

It was past midnight now. The Golden Cat's marble terrace soaked up the moonlight peaking out through grey clouds. Martin had danced around the subject for the better part of an hour, pouring two glasses of Kingstreet brandy with unsteady hands. He offered his client the best girls in the brothel, but Daud didn't fuck whores, and he _really_ hated being toyed with.

He took a cigarette, feeling a nicotine ache like a punch to the jaw. He lit it, and smoke bellowed through his nostrils with a loud snap of his zippo. "Enough foreplay, Martin. Cut to the chase."

Teague Martin was always so sure of himself; all highbrow, silver-tongued authority. The man bold enough to spit on the Outsider's Shrines. But tonight, he seemed uneasy.

"I require your services." Martin said at last. "I've been told you're the best in the business."

Daud smirked. "Isn't murder for hire a violation of your Seven Strictures?"

"Says the heretic who kills for coin."

There's a metaphor in there, somewhere. The moon made eerie shadows of the terrace and Daud looked as though he belonged to them. Or was it the other way around? "Give me a name." Smoke curled away from his lips and Martin couldn't tell if it was the cigarette or the way his voice smoldered in his throat.

He downed the last of his brandy to wash the bitter taste of the name from his lips. "Thaddeus Campbell."

"The High Overseer?" The assassin scoffed. "Martin, you sly dog."

"Don't patronize me, Daud."

And he thought this night was going to be dull. He pursed his lips and kneaded the idea until it became warm and pliable in his hands. If something went wrong, this could get messy. Rumour had it there was a bounty on his head these days. It was getting harder to keep a low profile in a city that gorged itself on gossip. The filter burned hot against his fingertips as he took one last drag and crushed it under his boot. "You're asking a hell of a lot, holy man. What's in it for me? I mean....besides a hefty paycheck."

Martin's smile was one he'd surely been practicing for a Sokolov portrait to hang in the office of the High Overseer. "You'll be paid well, I assure you. Do this for me, and I'll make sure the Abby looks the other way when you perform those black magic rituals. You can worship the Outsider in....whatever way you see fit."

Daud went visibly tense, fingers curling tightly around the marble railing. He closed the gap between them in one easy stride. The assassin loomed over Martin, heavy and imposing. "Do I look like I need your fuckin' protection?"

Martin didn't flinch. "This is part of something much bigger. If you don't play your cards while you still have them, you'll lose more than a paycheck."

Overseers were so self absorbed. But it paid to keep your mouth shut in this line of work, so he let Marin believe he had the upper hand. For now. "You threatening me, Martin?"

"No," the Overseer countered plainly, "I'm offering you a job." He glanced down at the Mark on the back of Daud's hand. "You already have.... _protection."_ He traced its shape and the Mark burned bright with the colours of the Void. Colours that shouldn't exist in this world. It was strangely beautiful, almost hypnotic, like looking at the sun. _Blinding._ He wondered if it would seer into his vision, so that he'd never see anything but those hues burning like corpses drenched in whale oil.

 

Martin's back hit the wall before he knew what was happening, knocking the wind from his lungs. Daud was bearing down on him, seething, but the eyes glaring into his belonged to someone else. They were black, like pits of bubbling tar, empty and bottomless. Martin had that gut tugging feeling of standing too close to the edge.

_"Don't. Touch it."_  Daud's lips moved, but the voice was not his. It was something beautiful and terrifying. Something that had crawled out of that dark place between life and death.

The voice of the Void. The Outsider.

"You.." Martin forgot how to breathe.

There was an immense pressure in Daud's skull, like someone else had been inside him. He was looking through the fog of different eyes and his mind submitted to another power. He wasn't in control, and it pissed him off. He shook his head and the fog cleared. Martin was breathing heavily. So was he. The Mark on his hand was pulsing like a second heartbeat.

"I didn't take you for the jealous type."

Daud knew Martin wasn't talking to him. He could feel the Outsider everywhere, under his skin and in his head, his nerves hyper aware of every touch. He felt a warm flush of arousal flood over him. His eyes rolled back.

_"Don't taunt me, Teague Martin."_

Martin smirked. His lips brushed Daud's, and the assassin shuddered at the contact. "He's your favourite, isn't he?"

He closed the gap between them, his lips soft and warm, and Daud didn't hesitate. He returned the kiss, feverish with want; needing to touch something tangible and real. Martin licked into his mouth and Daud groaned. He ran his fingers through his hair, his body flush against Martin's in all the right places. Then the pressure in his skull returned and the Outsider tore his mouth away with teeth and blood.

_"He's mine."_ Those black eyes. They could swallow him whole. The could devour everything.

Martin actually laughed, wiping at the fresh blood on his lower lip. "You sentimental bastard."

The Outsider snarled. Daud could taste the retaliation on his tongue, but Martin was kissing him before he could speak. His subconscious was shifting between worlds, twisting and bending to the Void's will. Martin's blood was on his tongue. The Void was in his veins. It was consuming him, and Daud was drunk on it. His hands found purchase in the other man's jacket as he pushed his hips against him in search of friction. He wasn't sure if he was surprised to feel the hard line of Martin's length pressing against his thigh, but the Outsider laughed.

He felt nimble fingers tugging at his belt, and when Martin's hand slid down the front of his trousers, Daud buried his head in his neck; his breath too hot, muttering something that sounded a lot like _'please'_ in a voice that was entirely his own.

"Shit.." Martin's voice cracked. This was a very, very bad idea.

He didn't care. His hand wrapped around the assassin's length, and Daud sunk his teeth into his throat.

_'Oh Daud. My dear Daud..'_ It was almost too much. The Outsider was inside him, overriding his senses, driving him to the brink of sanity. He knew he wouldn't last long. He pushed his hips into Martin's hand, hypersensitive and almost wild with lust. That voice was in his head. Everywhere. _'You're_ _ **mine.**_ _You'll always be mine.'_ He didn't know if the god was punishing him or urging him on. Either way, he wanted more.

The Outsider glared at Teague Martin through black, cosmic eyes glazed with desire. There was blood on Daud's mouth. His blood. _"You like this, don't you, Martin?"_ The entity was all threat and malice, but the little tremors in his voice brought a smirk to the Overseer's lips. _"Does it make you feel good?"_

Martin tried to ignore the shiver that ran through him at the sound of his name on the god's tongue. "Yeah, actually." For a moment he considered dropping to his knees, making that black eyed bastard watch as he swallowed Daud's cock. Martin knew the Outsider could read his thoughts. He licked his lips. "No wonder he's your favourite."

He could feel the Void's rage course through Daud's body like rolling thunder.

_"You think this gives you power over me? You're **nothing.** I could crush you.. I could have you begging for death, you arrogant son of a bitch-"_

Martin's thumb pressed just under the head of Daud's cock and the Outsider broke off in a genuine _moan_ that would haunt Teague Martin for the rest of his days. His lashes fluttered and Daud spilled into the Overseer's hand, pumping his hips until he - and the Outsider - were spent.

 

There was a moment of calm. Martin could feel Daud's breath against his neck, hear his own pulse throbbing in his temples. Then Daud put his fist through the wall, a fraction away from smashing the Overseer's skull.

"If you ever do that again.." Daud's voice was husky and raw, like the Outsider's voice had wrecked his throat. "..I'll beat your fucking brains in." He looked down at the obvious bulge in Martin's trousers, and would've laughed if he had the energy. His lips teased the Overseer's in what could've been a kiss; all blood and brandy lips and cigarette breath. Martin whimpered, but they could torture him for years and he'd never admit it. "Find someone else to do your dirty work." He could taste the words; coppery, like a mouthful of coin, and the assassin spit blood on the Overseer's polished boots.

Before Martin could catch his breath, Daud was walking away. "Wait! Just.. name your price. Whatever it is....I'll triple it."

The assassin paused to light another cigarette, taking a long pull that burned his aching throat. "Don't worry, Martin. You'll find someone else. I'm not the only killer around." He turned his back and the shadows were reaching for him. Drawing him back in.

"You're making a mistake. You'll be hunted down. I'll kill you myself if I have to."

Daud laughed. The sound was barely human. "No you won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

The shadows reached the lanterns on the balcony and swallowed their light. "Because.. _You need me."_ Daud glanced back at Martin as the lights faded into darkness. The Outsider winked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> “Demons are like obedient dogs; they come when they are called.” - Rémy de Gourmont


End file.
